


【樱独】白纸

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 春野樱其实是个男人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【樱独】白纸

春野樱其实是男性。  
  
这件事公开于春野夫妇战后不久意外去世以后。那时这二位的葬礼刚刚结束了一周，樱忽然把井野、天天、雏田叫到了一起，她们三人以为是好友心中苦闷想找人诉说，于是都殷勤准时地到了樱提前订好的餐厅包厢，体贴支持的话准备了一大堆，然而开场就是樱忽然从自己的座位上站了起来，走到面对三人的窗户旁边，在她们目瞪口呆的神色中淡然而坚定地跪了下去。  
  
“樱、樱你在干什么呢？！”井野最先反应过来，下意识要去拉她，樱却巍然不动，轻轻拂开了她的手，说道：“井野，等我说完。”她说着，从背后取出一把匕首，从短鞘中抽出来放在自己身边，紧接着双手规规矩矩放在自己的膝盖上，抬起脸看着茫然的三位年轻女性，平静地说：“今天麻烦你们过来，是有一件事要告诉你们。”  
  
“什么事站起来说嘛。”天天在一旁劝道。对于刚刚失去双亲的春野樱，天天觉得没有什么不能原谅她的，就算她把自己的武器店砸了自己大概也不会要求她跪下道歉。  
  
樱摇了摇头，继续说：“这件事必须要诚恳地以认罪的态度告诉你们——其实我是一个男性。”  
  
——哈？  
  
她们在心里发出的是同一个声音，但出于最后的礼貌没有表达出自己的困惑。樱看了看她们的神情，叹了口气将一张纸从口袋里取出展开递给井野，井野无意识地接过去后低头看去。  
  
这是木叶医院开具的一份证明，用专业术语列着各种各样的指标。天天和雏田都凑上来看，她们没有修习过医疗忍术，不太能看懂大多数数据，但有一条她们能看懂：性别染色体显示，个体为生物学男性。  
  
她们慢慢回到证明开头，那里有一张樱的彩色照片，旁边是她的姓名，年龄，忍者编号……这脸，这身份……科学告诉她们，春野樱是生物学上的男性。  
  
井野把证明递到天天她们手里，她从其他指标里早就看出了男性这个定论的绝对程度。她盯着跪在面前，几乎已经是“灵魂挚友”的人，动了好几下嘴唇才找回自己的声音，万千思绪以后仍然问道：“这是真的吗？”  
  
樱点点头：“是真的，纲手师父已经知道这件事了。”  
  
“那你是什么时候知道这件事的？”井野下意识继续问。  
  
“九岁的时候。”  
  
井野往后一个踉跄，完全站不稳坐倒在原本属于天天的椅子里。其他两人更加说不出话，只呆愣地将目光从过分明了的证明中移到樱的脸上，心中反复说的是这怎么可能。  
  
井野慢慢吸进一口气。这还是樱以前教她的方法，用某种特殊方式呼吸，能够促进大脑消耗氧气，在思维过于混乱的情况下快速清醒过来找到问题的关键，这次她仍然用这个方法找到了问题的关键。  
  
“你现在是什么意思？”她看着樱非常端正的下跪姿势。  
  
“我在明知自己是男性的情况下与你们进行了在同性之间合理而异性之间绝对无法接受的交往，比如说泡澡，上厕所，同榻而眠……”说到最后一点时，樱看了井野一眼，“这是我的罪过，所以我带了这把刀来谢罪。”她——他端起手边的匕首垂头举过头顶：“如果你们想，就在此时挖出我的眼珠或者砍下我的手指，我绝不反抗也不开百豪。”  
  
樱静静地举着匕首，三个女人谁都没有去拿。  
  
毕竟别说是个男的，就算樱此时告诉她们他是大筒木辉夜转世她们也不可能毫不犹豫用刀砍他吧。  
  
“怪不得你总是穿浴巾泡澡啊……”井野只喃喃道。  
  
总而言之，樱最终没有在自己的女性友人这里缺少任何一片肢体，不过她们离开餐厅的时候脸上的表情都非常梦幻，尽管樱提出送她们回家，却都收到了客气的拒绝。  
  
樱没有勉强，他知道她们还需要一段时间来接受这个现实。他还有很多人际关系的问题要处理，没那么多时间在不严重的事情上跟别人拉扯。  
  
“……总而言之就是这样。”樱对坐在面前端着水杯保持着距离桌面五厘米高度的青年说，“所以我不能接受你的求婚，因为我是一个男人。”  
  
佐助的头脑此刻的混乱程度更胜于他知道了自己和鸣人从上古就开始有纠缠不清的因果那时。他直直地盯着说出颠覆他世界观之言的樱，就像他多看一会儿就能否认刚才听到的话一样。  
  
樱将自己的那杯水抬起来一点，又放了下去，好像非常无聊一般让玻璃材质的器皿发出当啷一声响。佐助似乎被这声响刺激到回神，他慢慢抿起嘴唇，眼底聚集起怒意：“那你那时候为什么要来找我？”  
  
樱在旅途中追上他，说要跟他一起旅行。患得患失的宇智波佐助终于放下了最后的疑虑，确定樱是世界上除了鸣人之外唯一会永远陪伴在自己身边的人，于是对她敞开心扉，也在一年以后向对方求婚了。现在她却对自己说，她是男的。  
  
樱叹了口气，垂下头，因为他的动作，偏长的短发垂落下来扫在脸颊旁边，柔美的模样无论如何不可能是男性，但不知道是不是他的错觉，樱说话时的声音变得没有那么细，而是中性化起来：“因为那时候爸爸妈妈还在世，我需要保持女性的身份，有时候我需要做点关于恋爱的事情促使这种身份显得稳固。”  
  
“我看不出这两件事中间的关联。”佐助僵硬地说。  
  
樱又叹了口气。但他脸上并没有和叹气相符的悲伤或者怜悯，仿佛只是因为解释的复杂而惆怅，他说：“其实我曾经有一个姐姐。”  
  
“……姐姐？”  
  
“嗯，她在大概三岁的时候夭折了，我不是很确定，爸爸妈妈不是很愿意想起这件事。妈妈非常伤心，几乎到了失去神志的地步，直到后来有了我。”樱看着水杯，娓娓道来的似乎是别人的故事一般，“妈妈没办法走出失去姐姐的阴影，所以一直把我当成她的第一个女儿，爸爸大概后来也被感染了，他们一致认为我是他们的第一个孩子，从来没有夭亡。所以某种意义上来说，我的姐姐才是春野樱，这个名字是给她准备的。”  
  
佐助听着这个令人匪夷所思，连小说都不敢这么写的故事。比起从前习惯性的沉默寡言，他现在是真的说不出话。  
  
樱看了他一眼：“你也知道我们家是后来搬到木叶来的吧。”  
  
佐助这才想起来这个已经被木叶大多数人忘记的事情。樱的父母是外面进来的，所以他们有家徽，却并不存在隶属于木叶的“春野一族”。而且春野夫妇为人热情，左邻右舍都处得极好，大家早就忘了这是一个无根而来的家庭了。  
  
“所以，你为你的父母伪装了二十多年女人？”佐助干巴巴地问。  
  
樱微微摇头：“确切地说是十几年，我也是上忍校那年才发现自己不是女孩子的。”  
  
佐助很擅长收拾情绪，这和他从小就经历过各种各样的大风大浪有关。他将一切愤怒、茫然、无措、惊骇都压了下来，尽量平静地问：“这件事都有谁知道？”  
  
樱回答：“第一个知道的是纲手师父，我拜师那年告诉她并请求她帮我保守秘密。昨天我告诉了井野她们，今天告诉了你。”  
  
佐助闭了闭眼睛。他觉得这个世界不是一般的荒谬，曾经他以为深爱家庭的哥哥一夕之间灭了全族，曾经他以为十恶不赦的罪人被证明是恶时代的牺牲，曾经他以为只能走到黑的路竟然还有光明，曾经他以为修成正果的恋人他妈的是男人。  
  
纲手总是在看到他们两人在一起时蹙眉不赞成的模样在佐助脑海中闪现，那时候他还以为是因为她对自己的成见而不愿意看到樱爱慕自己，现在看来分明是她早就在担忧事情会发展到今天这种地步。  
  
“我很对不起你，佐助君。”樱见他长久不说话，开口说：“我本来想找个机会跟你和平分手再回到木叶，可是爸爸妈妈的去世太突然了，我来不及准备这些，你就……而且四战那件事以后，我以为你应该永远不会……”爱上“春野樱”，所以才放心大胆地追了上去。  
  
佐助想笑，那种肌肉弯曲的冲动他没有忍耐住，于是他脸上浮现出一个极其自嘲且冷冷的笑容，致使樱没有说完。  
  
确实，佐助跟着樱一起回到木叶帮着他处理了春野夫妇的后事，葬礼之后他想着自己确实是爱着樱的，而“她”已经失去了两个家人，那么就让他来成为她新的家人，于是他求婚了。  
  
樱那时错愕震惊的眼神还停留在面前，他以为只是自己太过突然，没想到是他根本就没考虑过这种结果。  
  
“我现在想杀了你。”佐助看着逐渐不再冒热气的水面说。  
  
樱瑟缩了一下：“这不太好吧。”  
  
“现在你最好立刻离开我的攻击范围。”佐助仍然不看他的脸。  
  
樱咕哝了一句：“这整个木叶不都在你的攻击范围里面吗……”  
  
佐助的手动了动。  
  
樱立即站起身鞠躬道别离开。  
  
他一个人在特地搬出来跟“她”在庭院里喝茶的矮几旁边坐了很长时间，忽然闭了闭眼睛，手的动作快到只能看到残影——紧接着庭院中最粗硕的松树应声而倒。他的父亲宇智波富岳还在世的时候非常喜欢这棵松树，常常说它长得刚劲挺拔，再大的雪也压不弯。这压不弯的老松树在他儿子的一怒之下就不知道还有没有下一个春天了。  
  
佐助知道自己在生气，却不能清楚地分辨出自己最生气的到底是因为樱欺骗了自己所谓的“喜欢他”还是因为知道他是男人以后似乎也收不回来的感情。  
  
樱从宇智波宅离开以后去了一趟理发店，他决定还是把虽然不长但也是女式发型的头发剪成干净利落的男式发型。  
  
理发店的理发师以为他是女人，反复跟他确定是否一定要剪男生的发型。樱在心里叹气：女人连为自己选个发型的绝对自由都没有。他咳嗽一声，压低了嗓音说：“是的。”  
  
理发师一愣，这个声音比起刚才的中性嗓音更像个青年男人的声音，同时樱有意无意地扯开了一颗扣子，让对方看到他现在已经不再乔饰的喉结。  
  
“啊、啊，我明白了，那么先到这里来洗头吧。”理发师结结巴巴地说。  
  
给他洗头的时候理发师似乎想给自己的行为找一个合适的理由，所以说道：“真抱歉，因为您长得有点像五代目的弟子，所以我以为——”  
  
“我确实是五代目的弟子春野樱。”樱睁开眼睛看着头顶上方又愣住的理发师，“其实我是男性，抱歉了一直没有告诉别人这件事。”说完他又闭上眼睛。  
  
理发师好半天才回过神，赶紧冲掉樱头发上已经有点干了的泡沫，同时忙不迭说：“不，这没什么，您不需要道歉……”  
  
因为处在震惊中，理发师甚至没有在剪头发的中途向樱推荐什么理发店的会员卡或者美发项目什么的，樱完成了人生中最安静的一次理发，最后左右看了看自己利落的造型，道谢付钱后离开。  
  
理发师还站在玻璃门后面看着换了发型以后更显高挑清秀的青年，心里想的是一定要把这个爆炸性的新闻告诉每一个来理发、刮胡子、送外卖、借插座充电的人。  
  
这正是樱想要的。他其实并不擅长也不是很有时间跟所有人解释自己的事情，在意的人就那么几个，他尚且要分轻重缓急一一上门，更别说毫无关系的普罗大众了。  
  
本来樱打算第二天去找鸣人，而午休刚过，鸣人就一脸是汗地冲进了他的办公室。看到发不过耳的樱，鸣人震惊地张大嘴巴，半晌才小心翼翼地问：“樱酱，你怎么忽然换发型了？外面都在传——”  
  
“我是个男人。”樱接过他想说的话。  
  
鸣人点点头，擦着汗走进去：“是啊，一乐大叔告诉我的时候我真的惊呆了。原来只是因为这个发型的缘故嘛……”  
  
樱心里算了算一乐和理发店的距离以及自己离开理发店的时间，暗自为这传播速度点头，随后一边整理着桌子上的文件一边说：“那不是传言，我确实是男人。”  
  
鸣人正在翻看他桌子上东西的手僵住，樱把那份还挺重要的文件拿过来收好，在自己的办公椅上坐了下来，将对佐助说过的话又对他说了一遍。  
  
鸣人呆坐着不动，樱叫了他好几声他都没有答应。最后他只好拎着他的后领将他拽起来：“走，一起去上个厕所。”  
  
鸣人晃晃悠悠游魂一般跟着樱到了男洗手间，并排站了两个池，随后他的余光看到自己喜欢了这么多年的女孩子的腿间——比他还大。  
  
鸣人哀嚎一声，根本没有脱裤子就转身冲了出去。  
  
樱仍然按照自己的想法上了厕所，随后穿上裤子洗手。他知道只有这种方式才能让鸣人接受，而且他迟早会接受的。  
  
*  
  
春野樱其实是男性这件事在木叶引起的轩然大波也没有持续多久，毕竟说白了不过是某个人的性别，跟普通人的关系无限接近于零，也就当当茶余饭后的谈资而已。倒是有一些已经决心为英姿飒爽的女性新三忍变弯的女孩子高喊着“这不是更好”正式把春野樱作为自己的梦中情人。  
  
还有人说“怪不得胸那么平呢”“怪不得力气那么大呢”。不过这种言论大抵都没有过过脑子，毕竟扮演成女性的春野樱胸部大小处在完全适当的范围内，而且即使是男性中也没有多少在力量造诣上超过他的。  
  
说到底，这种震惊的余波只长久地回荡在二十几年都没有看出雄兔脚扑朔的同期心中。  
  
井野在猪鹿蝶的聚餐上喝了不少酒，直言自己感觉这个世界都是假的，发言的危险程度直逼当年的宇智波带土，眼看着就要创造一个有女性春野樱的世界，鹿丸将酒瓶子从她手上拿走，井野扑通一声趴在桌子上睡着了。  
  
丁次一边吃着剩下的菜品，一边看着鹿丸说：“鹿丸，我怎么觉得你好像一直都不怎么惊讶啊？”  
  
鹿丸垂着眼睛把井野扶好让她不要趴在菜汤里面，口中随意“唔”了一声。  
  
丁次消灭了一只鸡腿，忽然想到了什么，颤颤巍巍地用鸡腿骨指着他问道：“难道你早就看出来樱是男性了？”  
  
鹿丸安顿好井野，从口袋里掏出来一根烟点燃吸了一口，点头承认：“差不多吧。”  
  
奈良一族以心细如发的洞察力著称，而鹿丸更是其中的佼佼者。这么多年他发现了很多令人疑惑的地方，暗中做了不少小实验来证明，所以早就知道了樱以为无人知晓的秘密。不过鹿丸没有刺探别人秘密的癖好，也不想不小心挖到人家的痛处，因此从未向任何人说起。  
  
只是有时候他也会看着漂漂亮亮的樱出神，想着这个男人到底是怎么做到一举手一投足都是无懈可击的俏丽女人模样。同时鹿丸也为其背后的缘由疑惑，他不明白装成女人对春野樱来说有什么好处，毕竟该吃的苦可一点都没少吃。  
  
除了他以外，相对平静的就是卡卡西。  
  
最后连害死恩师的是童年挚友这种超级反转也能接受的卡卡西觉得“女学生”变成“男学生”也不是能让他以头抢地的新鲜事，只在樱来办公室告诉他这件事以后静默良久，最后叹息着问：“你是怎么在忍校的体检中通过的？”  
  
樱端正地坐着，以回答老师的恭敬态度回答：“我从小就开始自学幻术，虽然一直没有到登峰造极的地步，但糊弄一下校医还是够了。”  
  
卡卡西看着他平静的面目，想到他这么多年来辛苦的隐瞒，一直到父母去世才道出真相，不禁说：“你没有必要为了你的父母做到这种地步啊。”  
  
樱微微笑了一下。卡卡西感觉到成为男性的樱似乎和以女性自居的樱渐渐有了性格上的差异，面前此人甚至更加温柔内敛，就像从前的风风火火也是一并装的。  
  
“老师，大家不都是在‘为了别人’中忙来忙去吗？”他笑眯眯地说，“为了自己的话，只要活下去就好了啊。”  
  
卡卡西哑口无言地看着他，他在学生面前鲜少有这样哑口无言的时候。樱脸上的笑容并不是佐井那样的假笑，他是如实觉得为了成全父母而伪装成无懈可击的女性没什么令人痛苦的地方，就像只是一件令人高兴的衣服，他可以随便穿上，也可以随时脱下来。  
  
好像没有可以教育的地方，卡卡西怅然发现对于春野樱这个学生他已经教的、能教的都不是很多。最后他问：“那么最近生活上有什么不方便的地方吗？如果需要老师帮助的话完全不用客气。”  
  
“没什么不方便的。”话题进行到这里，樱的坐姿变得随意了一些，“除了鸣人看到我就躲，井野不想跟我吃饭，佐助君把自己关在家里不见我以外，其他事情都很顺利。哦，如果方便的话今天能借我一点须后水吗？我喜欢的那种味道便利店卖完了，我知道老师跟我用的是同一种。”  
  
卡卡西又想扶额——谁会想到有朝一日自己会跟女学生分享须后水呢？  
  
“知道了，晚上跟我去拿吧，我上次批发了一箱。”  
  
樱谢过了他，随后站起来说自己还有工作要处理，下班再来找他。卡卡西先是点头，继而又在樱即将碰到办公室门把手的时候叫住了他，樱疑惑地转过头，看着卡卡西等他说话。  
  
卡卡西想了想说：“我听说你是因为佐助向你求婚的缘故才决定恢复男性身份的？”  
  
樱愣了一下，似乎没想到卡卡西连这个也知道，不过他思考了一会儿点头道：“这个确实是直接原因。”  
  
卡卡西苦笑一声：“其实你可以用其他方式拒绝他的求婚的不是吗？老实说，鸣人佐助现在这个状态让我有点头疼，也许老师的话很自私，但我想问问，你为什么这么突兀地决定不再扮演女性了？”  
  
他说这话并不是在责怪樱，只是卡卡西觉得奇怪。仅仅是因为父母过世，佐助求婚，他就这么快以过于不委婉的轰动方式脱掉了女性的身份，实在是令人难以理解。  
  
樱侧过身看了他一会儿，卡卡西看不清楚他的眼神，只能听到他平静的声音：“卡卡西老师，你没有当过女人——当女人不是那么容易的事。”  
  
说完他就推门出去了，徒留卡卡西一人在办公室里面思考，当女人是一件怎样困难的事。  
  
END  
  



End file.
